She loves me, She loves me not
by Klamath61
Summary: Einon, and Kara meet on that fateful day, when Einon becomes King. She saves him from an untimely death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dragon Heart: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

The Rebellion

Einon, was being instructed by Bowen, on the finer points of Swordplay, when they were suddenly, interrupted by Brok, the King's Guard. "Come, the King, your Father commands," he said to the boy. "Oh and you can come, too" he said to Bowen, haughtily.

The Revolt, he would be able to see his Father, in action, he was excited. He quickly mounted his horse, with Bowen right behind him they reached their destination. Once, they arrive, they stay in the field and are able to see what appears to be the last of the rebels being put down by his Father's soldiers. Bowen then says to Einon,"there is no honour in crushing Peasants, Einon, remember the old code."

Einon, could see his Father, King Freyne lighting a torch, he then rides to each hut, and lights it on fire, one by one. Then it happens, a mob of Peasants, running out of one of the huts, lead by their leader, Redbeard. They surround King Freyne, he is trapped, they pull him off his horse and in minutes, he lay dying. Upon seeing his Father, being attacked by the Peasants, thinking he can still save him. He rushes to his side. Bowen shouts at him to stop. But, the gesture is futile. He finds his Father, bleeding to death, dazed and confused, he leaves to look for artillery to fight the Peasants. In his confusion, he turns around when he feels the presence of another person, They land in front of him, and they remove their helmut to reveal cascading red hair and a beautiful angelic face. He is stunned and begins to fall backwards. She, grabs hold of his shirt, and jerks him forward. Just then he feels it, the sharp pain in his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees it, the nail embedded in wood. He turns to thank her. But, she is gone, his red haired beauty.

Later, Einon, is then joined by Bowen, who informs him of the death of his Father, King Freyne, My King he tells, Einon. Einon, says nothing. Brok, brings, him his horse and informs him that the rebellion has been put down. The Body of his slain Father is laid on his horse and they all head back towards the Castle. Once they arrive, he orders the servants to find his Mother, Queen Aislinn. He said to her, "Father has been murdered by the Peasant mob, Mother." She looks at her son, who is now a King at his tender age. "Yes, my son, I felt it would happen, someday, your Father was a cruel King."

She then told her son, he needed to take a journey with her to see an old friend. "Who," he inquired of her. We will go to see the Dragon, my son. He will advise you on matters of state," she said to him calmly. Your Father, the late King, never would. He did not believe in the "Old Code."

Einon turned towards Bowen, Bowen nodded his head yes, in approval. Einon now began to realize the full impact of being King, of the decisions he would have to make regarding others.

The next day they buried his Father, King Freyne who would only be remembered for his tyrrany. Later, in the evening they set off for their journey to the cave, too see the Dragon of his Mother's faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter The Boy Who Must Be King

Einon, and Aislinn stood before the Great Beast. Aislinn felt within her heart, that someday soon, her son day would have to stand before this Majestic Creature.

"First, things, first", the Beast roared. "You must swear to me that the Tyranny and Lust died with your father, King Freyne." "I so swear," the Boy King answered.

"Give me your sword, Einon", he then commanded, "now I will hear you speak the words of the old code."

At first, Einon's voice was low, and uncertain, " A Knight is sworn to valour, His heart knows only virtue, His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His words speak only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked." As he spoke the last of these words, his heart was filled with heaviness. How would he as King deal with the man that killed his father?

The Dragon as if reading his thoughts, "Boy, you, must learn to be a wise and just ruler, your kingdom, does not limit itself to the nobility, but also the peasants, they are your domain as well." The new King and his Court left the Dragon's cave, he knew that Redbeard, had to be dealt with, he also knew, how he would make the rebels pay. Inadvertently, Brok, had revealed to the King, a piece of knowledge, that Einon, would keep buried deep within himself, when Einon revealed his plans for the rebels. It seems that the Castles walls were in need of repair, who better to repair them.

So, now he knew, who the beautiful red haired Angel belonged to. She was the daughter of Redbeard, now he was in a quandry, if Redbeard was not executed, then he would either be tortured, or at least locked away in the dungeon until his death. His mind drifted back to the day, when he met "Kara," he now had a name for the beautiful face he beheld. So, he thought to himself this is what is means to be King.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter The Death of Redbeard

It has been 10 years later, and the boy has grown into a man. Einon, looked over the Palace wall to see the last of the ruins being rebuilt. Soon, the peasants would be back in their fields, tending to their crops. The memory of hard labour, would not be erased from their memory, it would leave a lasting impression, like a hot branding iron.

During the last few months, Redbeard, their so-called leader, lay dying in the dungeon. Pneumonia having settled itself on his lungs, his beautiful daughter, Kara, has come to tend to him in his last days. Einon, had ordered, his soldiers not to bother her. She after all, being the daughter of a once proud, rebel leader. As Kara tends to her father she can see, that her efforts are useless. She then comforts him and does her best not to cry. She wills herself to be strong, for his sake. He was the only man, in her village who had hoped for a better day, who was not afraid of the King and his tyranny. It killed her to see him with his spirit broken. Redbeard smiled at her, and said, "Kara, I don't want you to come her anymore, I don't like the way these men look at you." She kissed him on his fevered brow, and told him, "You're my Da, and I love you." As she left him, she did not realize it would be the last time she would see him alive. Just before the sun rose the next morning Brok had awoken, the King. "Enter," Einon roared . "My King, the rebeller, is dead," Brok had said with a smile, "at last." Einon, stared at him for one moment, realizing what it meant. The Dragon's words, came back to haunt him. He sneered at Brok, then yelled, "Prepare my horses, with the body of "the Rebeller", we ride into the village to give his remains to his daughter for burial." Brok was stunned, he bowed and then left to give the King's orders.

Bowen, was awoken by all of the commotion. There was a knock on his door. It was Brok, "Queen Aislinn, wishes to see you" he said in a gruff manner. As he left Brok said nothing of Redbeard's death. He got dressed and arrived at her quarters in a hurry, he knocked on her door, "Enter," she said. "My lady," he bowed. "Redbeard, died just before sun rise, ride into the village and tell his daughter, Kara. She need not be surprised by the entourage. Go quickly," Aislinn told him. He bowed and left to carry out her orders. When the entourage had assembled, they moved forward at a steady pace towards the village. Once again Einon, was reminded of Kara, and the first time they met. It had occurred to Einon, that they had not been "properly introduced." Einon, finding out who Kara was, but yet had never spoken a word to her since that day when his fate was sealed. He would now hand over the body of his father's enemy. Before he left, his mother, the Queen told him, "Let us not mix words son, your Father was malevolent, it is sad, to think he could have made a better King, he choose not to. They finally arrived at their destination, They rode threw the town, Einon stopped and asked one of the peasant women, "Where is the daughter of Redbeard?" The woman, looked angrily at him. "She's not here, we don't want her kind." "She is way on the other side, up that hill, we will have nothing to do with her, if that's his body, you can keep moving," she said to him spitting on the ground.

Einon, could see the small run down hut where she lived by herself. No man or anyone to help her. He could see how his decision affected her. The villagers, took their toll on her as well. He looked up, to see Bowen, riding down the hill. "The lady, your mother had asked me to bear the news of sad tidings to his daughter, " he told him.

He got down off his horse, "Thank you, Bowen." Brok snorted. He then walked to the hut, the door was open. He stepped inside to see Kara sitting on her bed, softly crying. She looked up, to see Einon. He then stood with his back straight. "My dear, he said in a quiet tone, I have brought you the body of your beloved father, for burial." Kara stood up and crossed the room, and through her tears she managed to tell him, "thank you." Her voice was so soft, Einon, could barely hear her. "What is it my, Dear?" he asked her. "Thank you for not executing him, and making him share the fate of the others" , she said, her eyes wet with tears.

Einon, ordered the soldiers to deliver the body to the grave site. When the cart had pulled up to the grave, he could see that it was only half way dug. Kara was trying to dig the grave by herself. Brok and Bowen, laid the body on the ground. He then unleashed his sword belt from his waist, and withdrew the sword. He struck it into the hard ground. He turned towards one of other soldiers, "Get a bucket to fill with dirt, let us bury this old man." Bowen did likewise, Brok only grunted, and followed suit.

Finally, Redbeard was laid to rest in the shallow grave. Bowen, smiled to himself. Remembering the days when he gave Einon lessons on the finer points of the blade. Queen Aislinn, had paid a priest, to perform a small service, for Redbeard. Father Gilbert had found, Kara's hut by way of the same peasant woman, he had promised to say a few prayers in her direction. As Bowen turned to get on his horse, he could see the way Einon, stared at Kara. Just for a moment he was the boy, he remembered. Without the weight of this Kingdom on his soldiers. Today he proved, to Bowen that not only did he become a man, but that he might possibly make a better King than his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Heart

Chapter Four The Man with the Silly Hat

The clouds were dark, it was raining hard, the day that this ne'er do well rode into the village. He stopped only to inquire about the nobility, obviously he was looking for a place, whereas he and his minx, could ingratiate themselves, free food and wine, no work is what he had in mind. The man was quite handsome, he rode aside a pretty young French girl, Genevieve, who was recently employed as a barmaid. On his head, he wore the most ludicrous excuse of a hat that came to a point on his head. Snickers, could be heard from the peasants as they were leaving.

"Ah yes, here's to the good life," he told his wench. He said with the wicked smile. As Felton, made his way from village to village, he took what he wanted regardless of who stood in his way. They finally reached their destination, inside the gates of the palace walls. Just then Brok, signaled the guards, "halt in the name of King Einon."

Slowly, Felton, dismounted his horse, ever so carefully, he looked up to see Einon, peering down at him the from over the wall. They were no strangers. Einon grinned to himself, even for the ridiculous hat he wore, he looked like the same childhood boy of his youth. To say they were just friends was putting it mildly, More like, partners in crime. Lord Felton, as he was now called, his family having been shamed, had fallen, in disgrace, with no money, and his Father leaving him with an empty title.

He bowed on one knee, before Einon, "Your Majesty.", he continued, "How can I be of service to the Kingdom?" Einon replied, "Arise, my old friend, we can talk duties later." He signaled towards Brok and Bowen. They came forward. "You will inform my Mother we will be having guests at the dinner table. Brok bowed, and frowned. "Not you, Bowen, go to the village, and inquire of a certain someone, if she should care to come to Sup with us this evening, my guest, ask of my Mother for me, that she be given a dressing gown for the occasion. That is all. "My King, Bowen bowed and left. Bowen, hurriedly went to Aislinn's room. She heard the knock, "Bowen," she said. "My Lady, King Einon, has asked that I request the presence of Kara, for Sup, this evening. He has also requested that I retrieve from you a dressing gown for her.,: he said to her. "Come with me Bowen," Aislinn, then went into the other room, and came back with a maroon gown, with golden lace. "You know, Bowen, I was planning on giving this to her for the Christmas feast, it seems my son has decided to show his affections early," she said with a warm hearted smile.

As Bowen left, to carry out his mission, he realized, that the yearnings of a young man now must have been hard for Einon to keep quiet about the way he felt for Kara, given both of their past history.


	5. Chapter 5

She Loves Me; She Loves Me Not

Chapter 5 Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Bowen made his way into the small village,.it was run down, the villagers barely had enough to eat. Here he was delivering a splendid gown of soft fabric from the Queen. When he made it to Kara's hovel. He knocked lightly on the door, she opened it and bowed. "No need for that my Lady, the Queen and King Einon, bid you welcome," he said with a smile, he continued, "the Queen wishes to present you with a gift," he gave her the package, and then he waited outside. Kara who had been working in the fields all day said to him, "I am sorry my Lord, but I must freshen up, do you mind?" Again he bowed, and said softly to her, "please take your time, I will be right here." It was but a short while when Kara opened the door, and he beheld the most lovely red headed lady, it seemed like just yesterday when the tragic war and came and tore her village apart, he could only imagine when Einon saw here for the first time. Bowen lifted Kara gently up and placed here on the back of his horse. He took the reins, and led her back the way he came. Eyes turned around and stared, they saw _**her, **_a young girl who turned into a beautiful woman. As he made his way back to the castle , Brok came and said to Bowen, "did _they _give you any trouble?" He replied to him, "no, why would they?"

The meal was already underway, the laughing and carousing could be heard for miles around. "What say you, Felton? So tell me where did you get your bawdy mistress, hmm? What brothel? Einon said with a smirk on his face. Felton would not show his cards on the table, so soon, he said to Einon. "Like you her, my Lord, for she is for sale, I brought her here, for you, company and such," he said, with a wicked grin. "Well," said Einon, "you could never hold on to anything for long." He felt a sharp pain go down his spine. He was always reminded of this new King's wealth, and of his poverty. He only grinned harder.

Kara was lead into the Queen's bedchambers to finish her final preparations. She sat still at the Queen's dressing table as the maid servant was handing the Queen jewelry for Kara to wear. She began to brush her long red locks, and place pins in her hair. When she was finished, the Queen said, "mirror." Off they went hurriedly, they came back with a full length mirror. Aislinn smiled at Kara, "now, my girl come look at yourself, are you not a vision of loveliness?" Kara stood up, and walked slowly towards the mirror, "well, your Majesty I have never seen myself, at all." When she looked into her own reflection, she indeed was amazed. She saw a young woman, dressed like a princess and even if only for the night, she would remember the Queen's kindness towards her always. She then knelt before Aislinn, and said to her, "thank you my Lady. " The Queen pulled her up and into her arms and said, "no my dear, there is no need to kneel for me, I am hoping we can be friends." They joined the festivities, the moment Queen Aislinn came to the table, everyone at the table arose. She was seated next to her son, the King, Einon was still standing, for Kara entered the room. Their eyes locked, Kara felt herself blush. When she was seated, Einon came to her side bowed over her and gently kissed her hand, then said, "I am so grateful you could come, and might I say you are looking ravishing this evening."

An unexpected guest at the festivities was certainly surprised to see this.


End file.
